The Bride
by best with breadsticks
Summary: One-shot/Song-fic: Everything was wonderful. The wedding was perfect. And best of all, Mr. and Mrs. Conroy were going to receive all they deserved.


Author's Note: I wrote this for camera enthusiast's "Couple One Shot Contest". I chose the song "The Bride" by Trick Pony. I finished this quite quickly because I didn't know exactly how much time I had to finish this story, so here it finally is.

This story takes place in the future. I think Sonny seems a bit out of character, but I'm using the excuse that this story takes place in the future and that everyone has matured. I don't know if that's a valid excuse, but I'm standing behind it. For now.

There are a couple couples used in this story. The usual couple Sonny/Chad, Tawni/Nico and James/Portlyn. Though the last couple kind of becomes an anti-couple towards the end.

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything _Sonny with a Chance_ related. Or the song "The Bride" by Trick Pony.

And to TrinityFlower of Memories, you can officially start beating me with that fish because I haven't finished reviewing your stories yet. I'm sorry. :(

* * *

"_The day's finally here,_

_There's flowers everywhere._

_The guests are waiting with sweet anticipation._

_As I look down the aisle,_

_The preacher stops an' smiles._

_Church bells are ringing and the organ is playing."_

Sonny had certain twinkle in her eye as she stood at the end of the aisle. Flower petals piling up all along the white road that would lead her to her future. A future she couldn't wait to reach. The future she'd be acquiring today would be one of pure and utter freedom.

Everything was _wonderful_.

More than wonderful actually, today was absolutely _perfect_.

She gazed down at the preacher standing at the end of aisle. He smiled, waving at her as if to signal to her to come down the aisle. She cocked her head slightly, before realizing she was blocking the _show _from beginning.

"Sonny," Portlyn's impatient voice came from behind her. "You're going to have to move, so I can get married here."

"_I'm so overcome that I could cry._

_I'm so happy, I'm not the bride."_

Sonny couldn't even begin to tell you how _wonderful _those words were. This wasn't her wedding. She wasn't getting married to _this _man. She, in fact, was already happily married to another man who was standing in the line-up at the end of aisle.

"Oh, sorry," Sonny said, blushing in embarrassment. "I just wanted to give something to Chad before things got started. I didn't realize things were action already." She laughed nervously on the outside, though on the inside she was breathing a breath of sweet relief.

Portlyn narrowed her eyes at the twenty-two-year-old actress. She would have _never_ been invited to this wedding if her fiancée – soon to be husband – hadn't pushed for the brunette Random and her blond, conceited pal, Toni or something, to come as they were two old friends of his.

If Portlyn had had her way only Sonny's husband would have been allowed in. As Portlyn's former co-star, good friend and former lover, a _long_ time ago, she felt that would only be fair that he be allowed to come to see her off. Little did she realize that with him came his annoyingly perky wife as well.

Feeling quite awkward standing at the end of the aisle in front of the bride, Sonny smiled and scurried quickly down the pathway towards Chad, who was stifling a laugh from where he was standing.

As she walked swiftly down the aisle, she began stripping herself of her jacket revealing her surprisingly shocking dress. She swung her jacket over her shoulder as she finished her trip down to Chad. With a swing in her hips and a bounce in her step, Sonny's above knee, sequined, red and gold dress captured not only her husband's eye, but her intended _target's_ eye – the groom's.

James Conroy's eye.

Chad raised an eyebrow at her, questioning her with his eyes what she was up to. It was obvious to him she wasn't just at this wedding to keep him company, but to also evoke as much revenge as possible. Her short, flirty, strapless dress was a huge sign of that.

Before Sonny reached Chad, she spun herself around, letting her tulle, cupcake skirt puff out and exposing a bit more than Sonny Munroe was used to displaying to people other than her husband.

The vicious growl from behind her alerted Sonny that her mission to subtlety destroy this wedding was working.

"What are you doing?" Chad asked in a whisper, as he bit his lip to keep himself from chuckling. He couldn't help seeing the awestruck expression James Conroy was now wearing. That boy never did get over the first girl to ever dump him…up close.

"Nothing you should be concerned about." She replied with a mischievous smile tugging at her lips.

"I think I should be concern about it, since one, I'm your husband and don't want to be embarrassed by you. And two, I'm kind of the best man, so to let you ruin the wedding wouldn't really be in my best interest." Chad leaned in towards Sonny to quietly speak to her, hoping that no one would catch any of what was being said.

Sonny handed her jacket to him, smiling wickedly. "Don't worry. Tawni and I won't let anything get out of hand on our end." She turned around to wave at her partner-in-crime.

In truth, James deserved everything he was getting.

He was the one who begged and pleaded with her the night before her wedding for her to leave Chad and give him another shot.

If there was any chance that she would have considered such a prospect, it had been thrown away years before when Sonny had given James one last chance with her.

It had happened after Chad and her had had a pretty nasty break-up after three and half years of dating. And so, she wasn't really in the mood for a full-blown romance, but she decided to give James another chance when he invited her to the Santa Monica Pier with him.

She would always remember that day standing on the pier with a bag full of cotton candy in her hand, waiting for him to arrive by the merry-go-round. The bright lights of amusement park rides flashed in the night sky like colorful rainbows. She listened to the hustle and bustle of the crowds of people laughing and chatting in delight. The music from the carousel behind her played happily in the background of the magical scene before her.

But the loud carnival music couldn't drown out the sound of Tawni beckoning to her. Her calls crept their way through the rush of sounds mingling on the pier that day. Sonny heard them nearly clear as day.

She remembered the smile on her former fellow cast mate's face as she described the guy she was waiting to meet. Tawni talked of redemption, fulfilling promises, giving second chances; her ramble was of all things most wouldn't think Tawni Hart was capable of.

It wasn't until she mentioned the name of her fantastic date that Sonny realized something was wrong with this situation.

**James**.

**James** _**Conroy**_.

_**James Conroy**_ was on a date with Tawni too.

Sonny could have sworn Tawni could have started a forest fire with the blazing rage in her eyes that day when she explained that James invited her to the pier as well.

It was during her moment of pure horror of the even that was occurring, that she noticed James standing near the Ferris wheel with his lips pressed forcefully against a blushing Portlyn. He ran his hands up and down her back, gripping her blouse with passion. She returned the motion with a grip of romance all her own.

Sonny patted Tawni's arm, moving her attention to the lip-locking pair.

Both standing there in utter shock and repulsion at the two-timing jerk, the girls created a pact to destroy any romantic relationship that ever began to flourish with him; it was the only to make sure that he knew what he had done.

Years later, when the invitation arrived in the mail, Sonny grinned half-heartedly at the short, handwritten note tucked in with invite. It was personalized to her, half-pleading, half-demanding forgiveness from the former _So Random!_ star. He asked that she and her husband come, and finally they would make amends. This he solemnly swore.

She was coming alright, but not for amends. No, he lost his chance at forgiveness a long time ago.

It was time for the "Tawni-Sonny Pact of Destruction" to come into play.

_Vengeance _would soon be theirs.

Sonny winked impishly at Chad, before spinning around again, letting her skirt fly up, and walking to take her position next to Tawni in the pew. She could hear Chad's faint laughter as she strutted across the floor, making her movements as seductive as possible.

James Conroy would rue the day he messed with Sonny Munroe and Tawni Hart.

"_She's such a pretty thing, _

_She don't know anythin'…_

_Ain't gonna tell her that she's outta her mind."_

Portlyn huffed as the musical accompaniment began to play the music associated with her march down the aisle. She turned her head slightly while passing Sonny's pew to give her a harsh glare, but quickly transformed herself into the prim and proper bride she was perceived to be.

Sonny and Tawni took glance at each other in response to Portlyn's glare. She hadn't wanted to hear the truth behind James' lies way back when and there wasn't a thing that could convince either girl to try to convince her now.

Tawni reached her hand down low, beneath the line of vision to those at the front of the church, and motioning for her best friend for a high five. Sonny noticed her friend's hand, and reached down her own for the high five. It had taken the two the girls nearly two and half years to perfect their high five, but at this point and time they had motion down pat. Both girls smirked at each other as they glanced back up to the ceremony being performed before them.

Tawni felt the hand she wasn't high fiving Sonny, being grasped tightly. She looked over at her companion at the wedding that day; Nico. He raised an eyebrow at the girls' actions, trying – in the same way Chad was – to figure out what they were up to.

Tawni squeezed his hand back, taking a quick gander at the bride and groom holding hands grinning in a fake manner.

"Don't worry," she spoke in a hush tone, giving him a swift peck on the cheek to reassure him.

Portlyn was going to receive all she deserved.

_Mr. and Mrs. Conroy_ were going to receive all they deserved.

"_The preacher asks the question…_

_No, I have no objection._

_I do, I do; I want him out of my life."_

The service began causing many – mostly Chad – to roll their eyes at every line and word about love and devotion. It was evident among the crowd that more than few knew of James' track record with women, as well as Portlyn's less than loving nature.

Chad gestured with his head towards James' back, mouthing to his wife standing within the wedding spectators.

"Sonny," He mouthed, silently. "What the heck?"

She smiled, mouthing back to him mutely. "I don't know."

The ceremony dragged on with eye rolls, stifled laughter, sobbing mothers, whispers of words that sounded more like gibberish than a true language, lies of devotion and love among other activities. It appeared not even the respective families of the nuptials wanted to pay attention to the lusting and lying couple at the altar.

Sonny – along with most in attendance – wasn't exactly paying full attention when suddenly a single phrase threw her back into reality. She poked Tawni in the side hastily, gesturing to the preacher speaking in the front of the church.

"Ow," Tawni complained quietly, scrunching her face in anger at her best friend. "What?"

The preacher responded to Tawni's question before Sonny had to step in.

"If anyone objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher curiously looked over toward the two former _So Random!_ starlets, as if to cue them in to speak.

James as well turned back to take a quick peek at the blonde and brunette that had evaded him for years. He raised an eyebrow at them, trying to seduce them with his eyes, hoping – deep down inside – that one – or _both_ – would finally realize that they were meant to be with him and stop this wedding.

Portlyn never was – and _will _never be the girl – he'd dreamed he would end up with. He had always thought that one of the _So Random!_ ladies would be walking down the aisle to him, but when his chances at them fell completely apart, he fell back on a girl who had never failed to show her desire for him.

He could recall clearly his thoughts the night before Sonny was to take the plunge. He called her up and, with a shaking – nearly pleading – voice, begged for her forgiveness and for another chance.

He did his very best to paint the worst picture of Chad he could, by reminding her of all the times he'd been a absolute jerk to her. He pulled out all the stops during his rant on why her choice of marrying Chad was a terrible one. He even went as low to bring up their break-up that tore her apart years ago.

He used _anything_ and _everything_ about her fiancée that might kill her feelings for him.

And yet, she still refused him.

And now, here they stood at the potential crossroads of their lives. She could stop him here, leave her husband and marry him instead. It would a movie worthy scene for sure. The happily ever after in a tale that was confusing and often heartless could be just moments away.

Tawni and Sonny each made face and laughed.

"Why are you guys looking at us?" Tawni gazed over the crowd.

"Yeah," Sonny chimed in. "We don't object to this union at all. Please take him." She motioned with her hand to Portlyn, who snarled.

James could feel his heart crack and splinter into thousands of shards. They were first girls to ever dump him, up close nonetheless, and now they were officially the first girls to ever truly break his heart.

They were refusing to stop this.

They even looked _relieved_.

"By the power invested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you man and wife." The preacher continued as if nothing had happened. "You may now kiss the bride."

"_Throw the rice an' let those white doves fly…_

_Oh, happy day… I'm not the bride."_

Though still in shock over the even that had just occurred; James was still able to obey the order and kiss his new bride.

Sonny and Tawni merely high fived once more under the line of vision in triumph; this day was _perfect_.

"_Eat some more cake, _

_Throw the bouquet,_

_Pass the champagne, it's time to celebrate._

_I'm gonna dance this night away,_

_Whoa, whoa, yeah."_

As far the reception, there wasn't too much to report.

James and Portlyn held hands merrily, as they half-walked, half-skipped into the ballroom where their reception was taking place. They laughed happily in each other's company, taking their first dance slow and steady. They seemed as if they were lost in each other's eyes, but both Tawni and Sonny noticed the glances their way.

Sonny smiled wickedly, waving in a cute, flirtatious manner each and every time James' attention was on her.

"Sonny," Chad took the hand that was waving at James and held it gingerly. "You're cruel." He said with a slight shake of his head with adoration sparkling in his eyes.

"He deserves it." She said with another wink aimed at James.

"I'm not saying that." Chad gazed over to the pair dancing in the center of the dance floor. "I'm just saying that you're cruel. Fluttering those long eyelashes, smiling at him with beautiful brown eyes, shaking those gorgeous locks; frankly, I'm jealous. You never put this much effort into flirting with me."

"Aww…, Chad." She leaned over and hugged her arms around him, feeling a bit guilty.

He kissed her lips quickly. "Well, I guess I can forgive you since you did pick me over him."

He smirked, formulating a cruel idea of his own.

"Let's rub it in his face."

"Yes, lets." Sonny said, reaching her hands up to cup his face. She pressed her lips to his and softly kissed him.

The air seemed to heat up around them as their kiss increased from soft to passionate and fierce. They were so caught up in the action, they hadn't noticed the James and Portlyn's first dance song concluding, allowing the new husband's eyes to be distracted once more.

"_The groom is getting loud,_

_His new wife starts to shout._

_Oh, this is perfect, it can go get better."_

"So, that's how it's going to be!" James yelled at his new wife. "You're just going to not trust me at all! After all I've done for you!" He lifted a glass of champagne from the head table and smashed it at his bride's feet.

"Well, maybe I'd trust you a little more if you weren't making googly-eyes at those Random losers!" Portlyn screeched back, picking up a flower arrangement from the center of the table and throwing it at him.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Nico called to the dueling newly-weds. "We are not _Randoms_ anymore! We've all retired from _So Random!_."

"Shut-up!" Portlyn screamed at him, taking a picture frame party favor from the table and throwing at the three former Randoms and Chad standing about twenty feet away from the scene unfolding in front of the wedding goers.

"Whoa!" Chad said as he did his usual karate defense move. "Sonny, I thought you said this wouldn't get out of hand?"

"I said Tawni and I wouldn't get out of hand on _our_ end." Sonny spoke, while making sure to keep her eyes on James and Portlyn's battle. "I didn't promise things would be okay on their end. Though Portlyn throwing picture frames is an added bonus to today's festivities."

"_They're fighting in the car, off to a real good start._

_His momma's cryin'. Aren't they lovely together?"_

It was probably for the best that his mother intervened at the time she did, for there might have been a divorce on the horizon awfully soon. She smiled wildly at her son and his new bride, leading them out to the limousine designated to take them to their honeymoon suite.

The two bickered riotously in the limo; each accusing the other of things they may or may not have done, each bringing in a former significant other into the fight, each doing their best to tear the other down.

Mrs. Conroy stood next to Sonny sobbing, wiping her tears on a crinkled tissue clenched in her fist.

"They're a wonderful match, aren't they?" She asked Sonny through her tears of happiness for her son.

Sonny was surprised, somehow his mother had missed or ignored the near constant bickering of her son and his new wife, but Sonny wasn't there to ruin James' mother's day. And so, she put a gentle smile on her face and nodded.

"Yeah, they're a wonderful match."

"_They're driving away, we're aving' goodbye._

_Close call, relax, Amen, Hallelujah,_

_By the grace of God go I…I'm not the bride._

_Well, I'm not the bride."_

Tawni stood next to Sonny waving the limousine and the two-some inside it farewell. It seemed almost surreal that they were finally free. They didn't have to worry about that two-timing jerk any longer.

James was _married._

And with the limo disappearing into the distance it became entirely official.

They were _free._

"_Good luck girl._

_You're gonna need it."_

Mission accomplished.

* * *

Author's Note: Was it alright? I thought it was okay.

I wrote short Tawni/Nico scene that I took out in favor the Chad/Sonny scene. Here's the scene incase anyone is interested:

* * *

Portlyn readied herself for the bouquet toss. She kept her back to crowd of women wait impatiently for her to toss the bouquet into the air.

There was a small pause before the bridal bouquet was airborne. The women pounced for the chance at being the next married, pushing and shoving all out of their way to retrieve the flowers. But what they didn't bank on was Miss. Tawni Hart's determination for the bouquet.

She leaped into the group, grabbing the bouquet and holding it high above her head.

"I win! I win!" She said with a smile on her face, but the expression didn't last long. "Wait, what did I win?"

"You're gonna to get married next." Nico chimed in.

"Wait, to who?" Tawni raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know," Nico shrugged, trying to brush off the feelings for her, "But he's gonna be a lucky guy."

She smiled, playing with the petals. "He sure is."

* * *

Author's Note: That's it. Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
